In the past, paint mixers were used by retail stores selling paint to blend tinting material with a base material to achieve a desired color of paint vended in conventional one gallon paint containers. Historically such containers have been metal cylinders with a press on lid. The lid was required to be removed from the container so that the tinting material could be added, and then the lid was required to be replaced on the container, often by pounding with a rubber mallet or the like until the lid was completely seated on the container. The base material and tinting material was then blended in a paint mixer receiving the one gallon container.
Stores selling paint have, in the past, required counter space or workbench space to have a work surface to pound the lid back on the paint can after tinting and before mixing. In addition, some stores have multiple mixers, to allow faster response to customers. It was known for mixer manufacturers to offer a stand to allow vertical stacking of one gallon type mixers, to save floor space. However, the problem remained of still requiring a “pounding station” surface to reclose recluse the one gallon cylindrical paint container.